Robocon
*This episode marks the end of using episode pictures from the series "Ben 10: Omniverse, from now on, the pictures will be original drawings. *This episode is the start of the first story arc, in "JOEY 10". 'Joey is chasing a man in a cloak through an alley.' ????: "You'll never catch me." Joey: "Dude, get back here! I'm not gonna stop! How are you so fast?" 'Slaps the Awesomatrix.' Nindrone: "Nindrone! Ha! Gotcha now!" 'Nindrone jumps onto the guy's back and he falls over on the ground.' Nindrone: "You need become more open with your personality!" 'Pull's off hood.' Nindrone: "Your a Nindrone?" Theme Song ????: "I'm am most certainly NOT what you call a 'Nindrone'. If you must know, I am the proud Prince of the Roboconinja species. I thought you would know, being a Roboconinja yourself, do you not?" Nindrone: "Actually I'm ten different species'. You see, I'm kind of Ken Tennyson's son." Prince: "Is that a joke? Ken Tennyson does not have an offspring, certainly not a Roboconinja one either." Nindrone: "No, I was kept a secret for my own protection, and I'm NOT a Robo-who's-a-ma-whats-it." 'Awesomatrix starts beeping.' Nindrone (While turning back): "You see! I'll turn back any second now." Prince (Scanning Joey): "I must download your information to the internet." Joey: "No! You can't do that! Remember, I'm a secret. So, I told you my story, who exactly are you?" Prince: "I am the Prince of Atmosamurai, Robocon Jr, of the Roboconinja species. I am running away from my royal hood so that I can live with a normal life. But my father is hunting me down to bring me back to the royal life." 'Two Roboconinja guards break through a building near us.' Guards: "We are looking for the Prince!" Joey: "Oh man!" 'Guards see Robocon and start charging at him on their hover boards (Like Sunder's but the red part's are green). Awesomatrix recharges.' Joey (While slapping the Awetrix): "It's hero time!" Joey (Alien): "Avalanche!" Robocon (While pulling out swords): "You are currently a Roke." Avalanche: "Cool? What can I do?" Robocon: "Stick your arms out and arrowheads will shoot out of your arms." Avalanche (While shooting arrowheads): "Woo-Hoo! This is what I'm talking about!" 'A Guard and his hover board blow up. Robocon jumps up and slices the hover board in half and the guard explodes.' Avalanche (Turning back): "Wow! They need to up their game!" Robocon: "Oh, they will. Now that they know your true strength. My species have the technological ability to adapt to one or more fighting styles." Joey: "Great, another person who wants to kill me!" Later, at the Omnitower... Joey: "Dad, this guy needs our help to hide him from his dad. So. Can we keep him?" Ken: "Well, keeping a kid away from his father is wrong." 'Joey tells Ken everything that Robocon told him.' Ken: "Fine. Welcome to the Omnitower!" 'More advanced and adapted Guards break through the wall. Joey slaps the newly recharged Awetrix down.' Icicle: "Great, I was going for Magma Rock and instead I got the human Ice Cube!" 'Icicle shoots frost lasers at them but they heat up their metallic bodies and the laser has no effect.' Icicle: "Your the Prince! Do something!" 'Robocon shoot exploding shurikens at the guards.' Robocon: "Does that qualify has 'doing something'? Ok, I know our next move to stop my dad from trying to get me. Were gonna go to his ship." Later... 'Amplifalcon breaks through the side of the ship and hits two guards with wind funnels.' Amplifalcon: "Lets do this thi-" Robocon: "Shhhhhhh!" Amplifalcon (Whisper): "Lets do this thing." 'They make it to the command center where a lot of computers and weapons encircle a throne with an armed King sitting in it.' Amplifalcon: "He looks better than the rest." Robocon: "Its the crown. A royal artifact or special weapon could uprade his system." Amplifalcon: "So we get it and get out!" 'King Robocon runs toward the duo with a giant laser axe.' Amplifalcon: "Hey! Watch where you throw that thing! It's dangerous!" Robocon (Pushing Amplifalcon off the ship): "It's the self desruct activation that he just cut out. Get out of here!" 'The ship explodes. Joey reverts back to human form.' Joey: "Nooooooooo!" About five second ago, on the ship... 'Robocon throws a bomb inside an escape pod and lets it go (which made it look like the ship exploded). Robocon walks into the command room where his father is on the ground. Robocon picks up his crown and gets upgraded by wearing it.' Robocon: "Who's the King now huh? Mwah-ha-ha-ha-HA-HA-HA!!!!" The End... Characters= *Joey Tennyson *Ken Tennyson |-| Villains= *Prince Robocon Jr. *Roboconinja Guards *King Robocon |-| Aliens= *Nindrone *Avalanche (first appearance) *Amplifalcon Awesomastar= *Joey Tennyson *Writer *Creator *Artist |-| QJT= *Co-Creator Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10